<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Through Time, Through Space by sodonewith_life</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25154671">Through Time, Through Space</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodonewith_life/pseuds/sodonewith_life'>sodonewith_life</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Once Upon a Time (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Once Upon a Time Fusion, Ambiguous/Open Ending, BAMF Tony Stark, F/M, Memory Loss, Reincarnation, The Fourth Curse, ish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:55:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25154671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodonewith_life/pseuds/sodonewith_life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Black Fairy's curse had unexpected results. The Pirate and the Savior were separated and sent back in time- but as children. Adopted by two very different families, they grew up once again, no memory of the people they once were. </p><p>Fate would have it that this Avengers fight against the Villain-of-the-Week would end with the reunion of an unlikely pair, because Fate is like that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Through Time, Through Space</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Some lines are taken from the TV show Once Upon a Time, any recognizable characters do not belong to me.</p><p>Also, I wrote this all in one day. No editing except what I did while I wrote everything. So. There's that.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Has anyone seen Tony?” Steve asked over the comms, breathing heavily. They just finished fighting the Villain- of-the-Week and her minions, taking longer than expected which was honestly kind of embarrassing.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nay, friend Steven. The Man of Iron has not been fighting near me,” Thor’s voice boomed, causing a collective wince at the loud volume.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um, not recently,” Clint chimed in, concerned. “He’s not answering his comms, and neither is JARVIS.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Worry ignited inside Steve. “Spread out,” he instructed. “He can’t be too far from here. His suit probably somehow got shut down if JARVIS isn’t responding.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was silence over the comms as they searched for their nonresponsive teammate, occasionally broken by short bits of communication with the cleanup crew pulling in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-me? Can you hear me now?” Tony’s voice suddenly appeared over the comms. Steve sighed in relief, a sentiment echoed by the others.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Man of Iron! I am relieved to hear your voice!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tony? What the hell happened?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a beat of hesitation. “Something hit the suit- I’m fine!” Tony interjected when a cacophony of alarmed exclamations came through the comms, “and I had to leave it in an alley. I’ve been on the ground fighting her minions. I just managed to fix it enough to get back on the comms.”</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Had it been a few years ago, Steve would have admonished Tony for his reckless behavior. After the first ten times, however, Steve figured it wouldn’t be helpful to try and stop Tony from jumping into danger. There was a hint of stress in his voice this time and a strange note that he couldn’t pin down, but Steve just put it down to a heavy workload.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He settled for asking after his teammate’s physical well-being.“No injuries? You sure?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, Capsicle, no need to get your patriotic panties in a twist,” Tony snarked. Steve rolled his eyes and began to corral the team into the waiting Quinjet. Tony clearly managed to fix his armor, as they saw him appear above the buildings nearby heading towards Stark Tower in the distance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While it wasn’t uncommon for him to fly alone back to the tower, it was usually accompanied by sarcastic comments and complaints about the incompetence of the Villain-of-the-Week. This time, however, there was silence, an unusual state for the genius to be in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it just me, or is Tony not as hyperverbal as he usually is?” Steve aired his concerns to the team, who looked contemplative. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There </span>
  <em>
    <span>were</span>
  </em>
  <span> less snarky jokes this time, I think?” Clint said, looking unusually serious for the normally humorous archer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I must agree,” Thor said solemnly, “Friend Tony seemed to be normal, but he did not express his normal frustrations as he would when the battle was nearly finished.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid Miss Potts collapsed in her office near the end of the fight,” JARVIS broke in, “Sir, as I’m sure you understand, is very concerned.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The team exchanged worried looks. During their time in the Tower, they had all grown quite attached to the fierce woman and had all seen the close relationship between her and Tony. The Quinjet was silent, the air thick with concern and alarm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they got to the Tower, JARVIS immediately directed them to the medical floor- oddly convenient, as they themselves had to get checked but also wanted to make sure Pepper was alright. Thankfully, none of the team was hurt too badly beyond bruises and scratches, allowing them to make their way to the room JARVIS directed them to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony was already there, sitting on a chair at her right and absentmindedly flicking through holograms and paperwork that was messily placed on the side table, though the team could see his eyes constantly flickering to Pepper in worry. He looked up, hearing their footsteps in the quiet of the medical floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” he greeted, subdued. He motioned for them to come in, which they did. He stood up and started quickly walking out of the room, confusing the team as they’d expected they would have to forcefully drag him away from Pepper in order to take care of himself. A glint of metal from Tony’s left side caught their attention, but he was gone before they could get a better look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, that was unexpected,” Clint broke the silence. He glared defensively when Steve and Natasha gave him a look. “What? I thought he’d be clinging to Pepper like a limpet until she’s woken up!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No one argued his point, not that they’d care to do so as moments after Clint finished, a quiet moan was heard from the bed. Natasha reached forward, taking Pepper’s hand in her own, hoping with the others that nothing terrible happened to her and that she was alright.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly, blearily, Pepper opened her eyes, blinking the sleep away. She turned her head, spotting the Avengers team minus Tony watching her in concern. Confusion slipped across her face. “What happened? How did I get here?” she asked, unsure as to how she ended up in a bed in what looked to be a sterile hospital room- only there was a mess of papers on the side table and holograms hovering around one of the chairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The others exchanged looks. “We aren’t sure, JARVIS told Tony that you’d collapsed in your office towards the end of our fight, we only found out on the Quinjet,” Steve informed her helplessly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the mention of her romantic partner, she looked around. “Where is Tony, anyway? Did he make this mess?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all looked towards the doorway when a familiar voice spoke up- only it was tainted with an Irish brogue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sorry about the mess. I really needed to find your book and-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Killian?” Pepper breathed in shock, the accent and spoken words dredging up long-blocked memories. The team looked between her and Tony in concern and confusion- who the hell was Killian, and since when was Tony Irish?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The team stood up in surprise and suspicion when Tony, in response to Pepper’s exhale of recognition, flicked his hand upwards, causing a cloud of dark red smoke to whirl around him. When the smoke disappeared, his outfit had completely changed- and so had his appearance. Now taller, lankier, whole demeanor darker and more imposing, instead of the standard band shirt, jeans, and high top sneakers, he was wearing an all-black ensemble of a button-up (the top three buttons of which were unbuttoned), black jeans, leather jacket, and leather boots. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he finally moved away from where he was leaning against the doorframe, the team collectively stepped forward, unsure as to how to continue. A request to stop from Pepper prevented them from going any further, but they remained tense and standing as Tony (? Was he still Tony?) walked to Pepper’s side, who had sat up in the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Swan,” he greeted, faintly amused at the confusion he could feel the team radiating. He held out his left hand- only it wasn’t a hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Need a hand, love?” he asked, smirking at the exasperated look she gave him and ignoring the hastily stifled gasps of shock that the team let out at the sight of the metal hook that definitely was his left hand before. She gave in, deciding to indulge him for a bit and deliberately looked at his metal appendage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that a joke?” She asked dryly, before reaching forward and pulling him into a deep kiss that lasted for what felt like forever. They only stopped when there was an awkward cough from behind them, causing them to pull away and look at the team.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was an unsure silence, broken by Clint’s awkward question. “So, umm,” he gestured at the duo, “care to explain?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The duo didn’t immediately answer, Pepper only moving to get out of bed and Tony moving to hold her hand in assistance. “Penthouse,” Tony said, making eye contact with Steve and Natasha, who were still tense. They nodded shortly before following the couple out of the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they got to the penthouse, each person took their time to get settled, somehow sensing that a long story or explanation would be told. On the way up and after, Pepper was attached to Tony’s right side like she hadn’t seen him in forever; they ended up curled into each other on the loveseat they chose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Avengers turned to the couple, expectantly waiting for an explanation of Tony’s new appearance, abilities, and name- apparently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony- Killian?- cleared his throat, placing his left arm around Pepper- Swan?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to explain the basics of what I remember, Swan here will probably fill in whatever I end up leaving out, then you ask your questions,” he told them, still in that odd brogue. He nodded at their sounds of assent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There are multiple dimensions, what we call realms. What’s in each realm is basically what you all consider fairy tales- there is a Wonderland, there is a Neverland, there is an Agrabah, and there are so many more. I won’t explain the intricacies too much otherwise we’d be here for days, but know that it is completely possible to travel between realms.” He ignored their incredulous expressions, only interested in getting the explanation out of the way so he and Swan can go do some research. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know us as Tony Stark and Pepper Potts, regular baseline humans. However, before we went by these names, we were known as Killian Jones, pirate captain of the Jolly Roger, and Emma Swan, the Savior or the Greatest Light.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, this idea came to me very randomly as I was going through my list of fic ideas- I had already had one to use OUAT dialogue between Emma and Killian in interactions between Pepper and Tony as I found some interesting parallels between the couples (honestly they might be kind of a stretch but whatever). I also have some ideas for reincarnation themes fics, and I guess these somehow melded into whatever the hell this is. </p><p>As of today, the day I'm publishing this, I'm not going to continue this fic. OUAT was one of my favorite TV shows but I ended up losing interest and am therefore very much uninformed about the intricacies of the plot and how things work. </p><p>If anyone is interested, feel free to take what I have (or use the basic idea) and turn it into a longer fic, but please credit me if you do so.</p><p>Hope you all enjoyed this self-indulgent oneshot!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>